Marks
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: On Angel's 18th a mark appears on her skin what is it and what does it have to do with being a saiyan Vegeta should know right, rape, Soncest, AU after all of their enemies are gone OVER 18 ONLY. Chapter 11 up R&R just a heads up i've change some things in some of the chapters cause i realized i had a few mistakes or it didn't make sense hope you enjoy the new update, new chap soon
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a MA fic, so only read if your over 18, the adult scenes have been toned down to meet fanfic regulations i hope no one reports this :)

I know I should be working on my other stories but this popped into my head

I noticed I've never put a disclaimer before so here is one for this one.

I don't own anything and make no money from this I only own my OC Angel, all rights go to the rightful people

please R&R thanks,

Plot: On Angel's 18th a mark appears on her skin what is it and what does it have to do with being a saiyan Vegeta should know right, rape, Soncest

* * *

Goku smiled as his only daughter walked out of her bathroom in a tight fitting black dress he and his wife Chi-Chi had bought for her to celebrate her 18th birthday, he walked over to her "happy birthday Angel" Angel wrapped her slim arms around her fathers thick neck she nuzzled the flesh their, she breathed in the scent that was purely her father and sighed in content "thanks daddy" Goku smiled and ran his finger through his daughter brown hair, Goku pulled back smiling at his little Angel "well I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to show our faces down stairs your mom will shout if we are late, make sure your eyes are closed".

Angel nodded as she straightened her dress and took a hold of her fathers hand as he instant ported them down stairs in to the living room of the Son house, Angel had her eyes closed when they reached the lounge Goku held her bare shoulders and lead her outside where their family and friends waited for them.

As Angel and Goku stepped outside Angel opened her eyes and everyone shouted "SUPRISE", Angel smiled and walked over to her mother and brothers and gave them each a hug "thanks mom I love the dress" Gohan held his sister for a few minutes he whispered in her ear "you look amazing Angel, Trunks is lucky to have such a beautiful and amazing girlfriend as you" Angel nodded as she rested her head on her older brother's shoulder, when they pulled back Goten grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug like Gohan's, Goten whispered in her ear "happy birthday Angel, man that dress is lovely" Angel thanked him as she hugged him back.

Trunks watched as his girlfriend hugged her family waiting patiently for his turn to hug her, when the siblings pulled back Angel walked over to him and hugged him, Trunks wrapped his arms around Angel's slim waist "happy birthday Angel, your as gorgeous as ever and I love the black dress" Angel smiled against his neck, she placed a soft kiss to the skin their as Trunks tightened his hold on her, the two only pulled back because Krillin complained saying she wasn't just his and the other deserved a chance to say happy birthday to which made the couple laugh as Angel walked over to Krillin and hugged him, his wife Android 18 and her best friend Marron, next she hugs Bulma as well as Piccolo, Yamcha, everyone was shocked when Vegeta gave Angel a quick hug and wished her a happy birthday.

Vegeta glared at everyone except Angel as they all stared wide eyed at him "WHAT CAN'T I WISH MY SON'S GIRLFRIEND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he shouted before turning and walking away from everyone, Angel just smiled and went back to Trunks side, the small family celebrate the night away eating, drinking and dancing, everyone got a dance with Angel including Vegeta after being dragged on the dance floor by Angel herself.

As Vegeta and Angel danced Vegeta noticed how beautiful Angel had gotten over the years how slim her waist had gotten, and the muscle that was underneath her soft skin, Vegeta noticed Angel had a slight tan to her skin (probably from training in the sun for to long) he thought as he looked at her face he saw her smiling at him her blue eyes shinning with happiness, Vegeta let a small smile grace his lips as the song ended he stepped away from Angel and walked back over to his spot leaning against a tree as Gohan went over and danced with Angel.

It was almost midnight by the time everyone had gone home. Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta were the last to leave since Trunks wanted to give Angel her present last.

Angel got different gifts from her family and friends, her parents got her a dress and some money, Gohan and Goten gave her some money and promised to help her train when ever she wanted, Bulma gave her some new capsules, Krillin, Android 18 and Marron got her some new training gear, Piccolo gave Angel a few new weapons, Yamcha gave her some new books for school and Vegeta gave her a necklace he only said "It's from our home planet it's given to females on their 18th birthday as a sign of their age and to help them have long life" Angel nodded as she got Trunks to put it on her, it was a golden chain with a white crystal encased in a thin gold cage, Angel touched the necklace smiling as it glowed slightly.

Trunks took a hold of Angel's hand and lead her to the driveway of the Son house, "close your eyes Angel" Angel did as Trunks had asked, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a capsule, Trunks pushed the button and threw it at the ground, as a puff of smoke dissipated a black motorcycle appeared Trunks asked Angel to open her eyes.

As Angel opened her eyes they went wide as she looked at her new motorcycle "Trunks I love it, did you make this" Trunks nodded as Angel walked over she saw a symbol on the front it was the capsule corp symbol but it had Angel wings on it "It's one of a kind, I'll make as many as you like" Angel felt tears well up in her eyes she turned to Trunks and hugged him her arms wrapped around his shoulders "thank you Trunks" Angel whispered.

Once everyone was gone and the Son boys had finished cleaning up the mess in the garden everyone went to bed, Angel slipped out of her dress and hung it up so it didn't crease before she washed it, Angel grabbed a pair of short shorts from her draw and put them on, Angel took a hold of her necklace and smiled softly "about time he did something nice for us huh Angel" Angel jumped and turned to her fathers voice "dad don't scare me like that" Goku smiled and walked over to her he unlocked the necklace and placed it on her night stand.

Angel walked over to her bed after brushing out her long brown hair, as she lay down Goku grabbed her duvet pulling it up her long tanned legs "it's been a long day, your mom said you can sleep in and you can have breakfast in bed" Angel smiled at the thought of not getting out of bed "thanks daddy" she said before yawning, Goku smiled and brought the duvet up to her shoulder as Angel closed her eyes, Goku leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead "goodnight my darling Angel" he whispered before walking out of her room, he switched the light off letting the dark embrace her room.

Angel smiled in her sleep as dreams of her and Trunks filled her thoughts.

The next day Angel woke up in pain her chest hurt, gasping Angel fell out of bed her body ached at it's core making her cry out, Goku ran into Angel's room a worried expression clear as day on his face he knelt next to Angel as she withered and whimpered on the floor, her eyes were squeezed shut in pain "Angel what's wrong?" Angel gasped as her back arched like a bow her eyes shot open as she breathed in relief as the pain suddenly stopped, Goku grabbed Angel and pulled her up to his chest, he looked down at his daughter a sheet of sweat stuck to her skin.

Goku placed his hand on Angel's stomach "Angel sweetie what's wrong?" Angel groaned as her eyes flickered open, Angel raised her arm to cover her eyes "I don't know dad" Goku nodded as he examined Angel's body that's when he noticed a symbol on Angel's left breast it was a royal blue crown, Goku looked at Angel's pale face and frowned "Angel when did you get a tattoo?" Angel shook her head "I don't have one, why?" Goku helped Angel to stand up before taking her over to the wall length mirror, Angel looked at her breast and saw the mark "dad that wasn't there last night" Goku nodded "it must be something to do with being a Saiyan, you'll have to go and talk to Vegeta, he should still be in a good mood I hope" Angel nodded before Goku left so Angel could get dressed, Angel had a quick shower and brushed her teeth and hair

Angel walked back into her room she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a plain white shirt and a skirt, Angel grabbed a white bra and underwear, Angel put on her clothes then grabbed her socks and trainers, Angel went over to the door she opened it and shouted "Dad, I'm going out" Goku shouted back "Okay, stay out of trouble Angel" Angel smiled and shut the door, she walked over to her bedroom window and opened it, using her Saiyan abilities she flew out of the window and towards the city.

Angel got to the city in 20 minutes she headed straight over to capsule corp. Angel landed in the garden, she walked towards the house, smiling as she walked into the kitchen but she stopped when she noticed a bit of paper on the table Angel picked it up and read it.

Hey Baby

Me and Mom headed out for the day sorry will be home around 9pm, Dad should be in the training room if you get bored of waiting

Love

Trunks Briefs

XxXxXxX

Angel smiled as she put the note down, Angel closed her eyes and focused she looked for Vegeta's chi, she searched the house with her mind when she felt it, Angel opened her eyes and started to make her way up to Vegeta's room, Angel remembered Trunks telling her that Bulma and Vegeta divorced a few months back but still lived in the same house.

Angel climbed up the stairs as she did she heard a noise coming from Vegeta's room, Angel stepped up to the door, it was open slightly Angel stuck her head in and looked around what she saw would never leave her for as long as she lived and afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Adult themes over 18s only thanks

* * *

Angel climbed up the stairs as she did she heard a noise coming from Vegeta's room, Angel stepped up to the door it was open slightly Angel stuck her head in and looked around what she saw would never leave her for as long as she lived and afterwards.

Angel looked at the double bed in the plain room on top of the bed was Vegeta, naked as the day he was born, Angel looked at his body from his spiky black hair down to his face, his thick neck to his chest which moved at a steady pace which was a contrast to his harsh breathing, Angel looked further down, down his muscles from years of training, to his hand on his thick hard manhood, Angel subconsciously licked her bottom lip.

Angel moved around the door closing it softly Angel was transfixed on watching Vegeta as he stroked his well endowed man meat, Angel chest tighten as she watched the man in front of her.

Vegeta knew Angel was there he felt her chi as soon as she landed outside the house but he didn't care at the time he knew his son and ex-wife were out so he assumed she would just leave not be stood in his room watching him jacking off, Vegeta had his eyes closed but he could feel the heated gaze coming from his rival's daughter, her deep ocean blue eyes, Vegeta could drown in those eyes the way she looked at him with kindness was something he never thought he would see, Bulma never looked at him like that, that's probably why they got divorced in the first place.

Vegeta felt a familiar coil in his stomach and braced himself as he came in his hand a low animistic growl escaped his throat, Vegeta lay there smirking "enjoying the show Angel" Vegeta smirked more when Angel gasped and backed up to the closed door, Vegeta grabbed the towel from next him his manhood was still hard, it had been like that since the morning, Vegeta lost count of how many times he jacked off thoughts of Angel running through his mind.

Vegeta decided to deal with them at any cost, after he wiped himself clean he got up and walked over to Angel, pinning her to the door, "so what do you want?" Angel gulped her throat suddenly dry, Angel looked at Vegeta's chest she noticed the same mark as hers on his chest Angel raised her hand and ran her fingers over the mark "I wanted to ask about this, I've got the exact same mark on my skin two" Vegeta nodded and pushed Angel's hand away he took a hold of her top and opened the button's Angel was looking at the mark on his chest and didn't notice Vegeta had undone her top till she felt his hand cup her left breast.

Angel tried to move but Vegeta grabbed her hip "I'm just looking" Angel nodded but her eyes flashed with fear, Vegeta ignored it and focused on the mark (she's my mate, damn it why her, well she is the only female Saiyan left so it would make sense but she's dating my son, forget him she is mine this mark proves it) Vegeta had a internal argument after a few seconds Vegeta had decided "if you want to know about this mark you have lie down on the bed and I'll explain" Angel nodded fearing if she didn't Vegeta would hurt her.

Angel walked over to the bed when Vegeta moved to the side, Vegeta watched as Angel walked over to his bed her hips swaying tempting him to screw her into the mattress, Vegeta followed her as she lay on the bed he sat on the edge next to her, Vegeta took a hold of Angel's shirt and pulled it out of her skirt "take it off, I need to look at the mark and this is in the way" Angel arched her back so Vegeta could take it off of her body, Vegeta dropped it on the floor and leaned over Angel's body to look at the mark again.

Vegeta like it on her skin the royal blue stood out on her tanned skin it looked delicious, Vegeta held down Angel's arms as he leaned forward and kissed the mark Angel gasped as electricity coursed through her veins, Vegeta kissed the mark again loving the noises Angel made, Vegeta let his tongue trace the outline of the crown causing Angel to whimper and arch into his touch, Vegeta pulled back he looked down at Angel and smirked.

"This Angel (he kissed the mark again) is a mating mark that Saiyans get at the age of 18 but they only appear on females, the male partner won't find out till the female find out it creates a connection between their bodies" Angel looked scared as Vegeta leaned his head next to hers, his hot breath tickled her sensitive ear "you felt my pleasure earlier didn't you, when your near your mate you feel every thing they do, I can practically taste your fear and I like it" Vegeta pulled back and looked into Angel's blue eyes relishing in the fact he could see fear and a tiny bit of lust swimming in her orbs, Vegeta raised Angel's hands above her head and held them in one hand as he reached into his night stand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs "these are special made so you can't transform into a Saiyan if you do you'll get a shock but only you will I won't" Angel growled "Let me go Vegeta please" Vegeta grinned as he handcuffed Angel's hands to the headboard, Angel tried to move away from Vegeta but couldn't because of the handcuffs.

Vegeta moved to between Angel's legs he pulled them apart as Angel tried to close them "look I'll give you a few choices the first be good and spread your legs, two don't spread them and I'll dislocate something, three do as I say and I'll at least prep you a bit so you won't bleed as much or four you know what I'll stick with four" Angel felt tear spilling down her cheeks Vegeta looked at her "please, Vegeta please don't do this" Vegeta looked around the bed and found a bit of cloth he grabbed it and wrapped in around Angel's mouth effectively shutting her up.

Vegeta ripped Angel's underwear off of her body Angel screamed under the cloth but it was muffled, Vegeta lined up his aching manhood and rammed inside not caring he ripped Angel's core he could tell his son had already claim her he growled at the thought of another man taking what was rightfully his, Vegeta took a few seconds to enjoy the sweet heat of Angel's core before pulling out to the tip and ramming back in, Angel passed out after an hour and a half of Vegeta abusing her, Vegeta had come twice so far another orgasm was building.

Vegeta's hand twitched he grabbed Angel's throat startling her awake Angel thrashed about "that's it Angel struggle" Vegeta growled before coming a third time, he pulled out and sat back, Vegeta looked at her abused core guilt started to eat away at him for hurting his mate, sighing he got up and walked to the bathroom, Angel was on the verge of passing out again when a warm cloth was touching her body, Angel tried to kick Vegeta but pain ran up her spine, Vegeta grabbed her leg and washed it with the cloth he had gotten from the bathroom "calm down, I'm just washing you, you don't want to go home smelling of sex do you" Angel shook her head darkness seeping into her vision.

When Vegeta had finished cleaning Angel she had passed out again, sighing he had a quick shower then got dressed, Vegeta walked back into his room and noticed Angel was awake, he walked over to Angel and held her hands as he undone the handcuffs, Angel didn't say anything neither did Vegeta as he lifted her arms to his lips, Vegeta kissed the right arm before placing it in Angel's lap as he kissed her left Angel punched him in the face before kicking him in the stomach, Angel grabbed her shirt then fled out of the window, leaving a cursing Vegeta behind.

Vegeta looked at Angel retreating form, tears welling up in his eyes "Shit what have I done, damn it" Vegeta punched the floor before going to the training room.

Angel landed back in her room she ran straight into the bathroom and switched on the shower, Angel scrubbed her body raw she even tried to remove the mark on her breast but it wouldn't fade or disappear, after an hour Angel switched the shower off and went to get dressed, once Angel was dressed in some pyjamas she curled up on her bed a cried, the events of the day caught up to her (Vegeta raped me).


	3. Chapter 3

Angel landed back in her room she ran straight into the bathroom and switched on the shower, Angel scrubbed her body raw she even tried to remove the mark on her breast but it wouldn't fade or disappear, after an hour Angel switched the shower off and went to get dressed, once Angel was dressed in some pyjamas she curled up on her bed a cried, the events of the day caught up to her (Vegeta raped me).

Angel didn't eat that night, Goku walked up the stairs to Angel's room he knocked the door but got no response sighing he walked in to find Angel curled up on her bed shivering, Goku walked over and pulled the duvet up over her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, (I take it Vegeta was in a bad mood he must have shouted at her) nodding to himself Goku left his daughter to sleep.

The next day

Angel sighed as her alarm went off she hit the snooze button on it before rolling onto her side Angel winced as she moved her legs she was still injured from the day before (damn it guess being a Saiyan doesn't always have it's good points) Angel looked down at her breast and saw the same mark still visible on her skin Angel growled a little when a knock on her door startled her.

"come in" she called before her mom appeared in the doorway "how are you feeling today sweetie, you dad said Vegeta upset you" Angel looked down at her feet before turning to her mom smiling "I'm fine thanks mom don't worry" Chi-Chi nodded before leaving Angel alone, Angel lay back down and covered her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Angel sighed and got up she showered again and got ready for the day, two days blurred into one the only reality was when Angel woke up two days after her birthday to a familiar searing pain but this time it was her hip bone, Angel cried out as pain worse than being raped ran through her body, it felt like a thousand kamehameha's all at once, Angel rolled out of bed clutching her hip, this time no one came, everyone was out, Angel screamed till the pain subsided.

Angel pulled her shorts down to look at her hip and saw another mark it was a red and white fist it looked ready to punch itself right out of her skin, Angel ran her fingers over the mark moaning at the pleasure that ran through her, gasping Angel pulled her fingers away from the mark.

Sighing Angel knew she would have to speak to Vegeta the last man alive she wanted to talk to but she needed to know what was going on, Angel stood up from the floor and made her way downstairs, she sat on the sofa and grabbed the house phone, Angel dialled a familiar number she waited when a gruff voice answered Angel swallowed the lump in her throat.

V- "capsule corporation what do you want?"

A- "Vegeta it's Angel"

V- "Angel I...I'm sorry for the other day my instincts told me to claim you, how are you feeling?, do you need me to come over?"

Angel shook her head then remembered she was on the phone.

A- "no...no I'm fine thanks, it's okay but the reason I'm phoning is because there is another mark on my skin"

Angel waited for a reply but only heard cuss words and profanity from the male

V- "what does it look like?"

A- "It's a red and white fist"

V- "okay, listen come over to the house when you can Bulma has gone to another city and Trunks is training up at Dende's place"

A- "I...I don't know Vegeta"

Angel heard Vegeta sigh

V- "there gone for a while if you need me I'm here"

Angel hummed before saying goodbye, Vegeta said goodbye before putting the phone down.

Angel looked down at her feet when she heard her brothers enter the house "Hey look who finally got out of bed how are you sis?" Goten asked as Gohan and him walked over to Angel, Angel turned to her brothers "I'm fine thanks bro, um have you guys got a mark on your hip like a fist?" Gohan and Goten tuned around and looked before turning back "nope sorry sis" Goten said Angel looked at Gohan who shook his head no, Angel nodded before standing and leaving the house.

Angel walked towards the forest that surrounded the Son household, as Angel entered the forest she could sense her father, Angel walked towards the area her father was training, Angel walked out into a clearing and saw her father sat cross legged on the forest floor concentrating, Angel walked over to her father "how are you feeling Angel?" Goku asked as he opened his eyes and looked at his daughter "I'm feeling a bit better um dad, you know this mark, well I have another and I was wondering if you had one" Goku stood up dusting off his training gear "what does it look like?" Angel explained the mark and the location, Goku turned away from Angel and looked at his right hip bone.

Once Goku fixed his bottoms he turned back to Angel smiling sheepishly "yeah I've got the same, what is it?" Angel backed away from her father, fear shone in her eyes Goku went to say something when Angel flew into the air and disappeared, Goku sighed and sat back down "Kids" he said before lying back on the grass as he did he closed his eyes.

Angel landed in the capsule corp. garden like the other day, Angel walked into the house and saw Vegeta in the kitchen in a pair of silk black boxer, "hey I was wondering when you would get here, I'm just making lunch so stick around" Angel nodded gulping slowly, Vegeta turned to look at Angel sighing softly he turned back to the food "I take it you know who the mark belongs to?" Angel sighed and sat at the dinning table "yeah, it's my dad" Vegeta nodded to himself before switching the stove off, since the divorce he had to learn to cook to feed himself.

Vegeta placed the food in front of Angel and sat down the table was already set, "let's eat" Vegeta said as he looked at Angel, Angel nodded and dug into the chicken noodle soup, the ate in silence when Angel finished she waited for Vegeta to finish before getting up and washing the dishes out, Vegeta watched Angel as she moved around the kitchen.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to Angel, he wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist and leaned forward, Vegeta breathed in all he could smell was Angel's body wash (she must have scrubbed herself raw after what happened) Vegeta growled causing Angel to jump in his arms "I'm not growling at you don't worry" he said as he kissed behind her ear, Angel placed her hands on top of Vegeta's "why are you growling then?" Vegeta sighed and buried his nose in her hair he could smell tea leaves sighing again he kissed the back of Angel's shoulder "I'm growling because I'm angry at myself, I hurt you and now all I can smell is strawberry body wash it's a bit much and your body is tense under my hands" Angel nodded and tried to relax willing her body to understand Vegeta wouldn't hurt her again and she needed his help but it wouldn't, tears welled up in her eyes before a sob racked her body.

Vegeta panicked sure he had made Bulma cry but she deserved it, but Angel his Angel, no she wasn't he had to make it up to her, make her his the right way "Angel, I'm sorry about what has happened let me make it up to you please" Angel rubbed her eyes before turning slightly in Vegeta's embrace "Vegeta, I can't please you've got to understand I only came here for answers about the marks" Vegeta nodded a sigh passed his parted lips.

Angel turned full to face Vegeta, she looked at the powerful Saiyan face, Angel looked at the dark circles that frames his dark orbs, the frown which she should be use to seeing over the years made her heat ache "Vegeta have you slept in the past two days" Vegeta shook his head and sighed again "I haven't slept because when I closed my eyes I saw you crying, I could hear the pain I put you through and it tore at my heart" Angel wrapped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders pulling herself closer she rested her head on it, "I haven't had much sleep either, um can we go to bed and sleep" Angel asked a deep red blush found it's way to Angel's cheeks, Vegeta nodded and lifted her up like a baby.

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head up by her arms, Vegeta smiled as Angel yawned in the crook of his neck he felt Angel's lips against his pulse spot as Angel kissed it a few times, Vegeta had made it to the top of the stairs when he felt Angel relax in his arms.

He walked over to his room and opened the door, he walked in and placed Angel on his double bed, Vegeta watched as she curled up, Vegeta walked over to the door and shut it softly before making his way back over to the bed, he lay down behind Angel and pulled her back towards his chest, Angel turned over in her sleep and let Vegeta hug her body as close as they could and still be comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked over to his room and opened the door, he walked in and placed Angel on his double bed, Vegeta watched as she curled up, Vegeta walked over to the door and shut it softly before making his way back over to the bed, he lay down behind Angel and pulled her back towards his chest, Angel turned over in her sleep and let Vegeta hug her body as close as they could and still be comfortable.

Angel and Vegeta slept for a few hours, Vegeta woke up when he heard a whimper from next to him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Vegeta looked at Angel and saw her moving her legs, Angel had her eyes closed but Vegeta could tell she was getting turned on by something.

He placed he fingers on their mark but felt no tingle when he put his fingers on the mark on her hips electricity ran through his body, (Goku must be pleasuring himself so she's feeling it hum I wonder if now is a good time to make it up to her) Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts as Angel moaned and arched her back, her blue eyes fluttered open that was another thing Vegeta didn't understand her family all had brown eyes but hers were blue Vegeta thought it was because of her Saiyan powers.

"Vegeta" Angel moaned he back arching off the bed Vegeta looked down at her, Angel's eyes were full of worry "It's Goku I guess the bonds between you are stronger since your his daughter, I've got an idea if your up for it" Angel nodded another moan escaped her lips making her blush, Vegeta moved to sit behind her so Angel was resting against his chest he whispered in her ear "close your eyes and focus on your dad, imagine his face, his body" Angel did as Vegeta asked and gasped when the image of her father at home in her parents room appeared in her mind, Vegeta pushed Angel's shorts down he kept one hand on her hips on the mark.

While the other went down to her core Angel moaned and arched into his touch her head fell to the side giving Vegeta access to her neck and shoulder, Vegeta could see everything that Goku was doing, like when Angel walked in on him he could see Goku bare and stroking himself, Angel could feel Vegeta's manhood grow and press into the small of her back, but she kept her eyes closed and watched the scene in front of her unfold.

With Goku

(damn it, why is my body doing this it's wrong to think of her like this, she's my daughter) Goku arched up off of the bed a low groan escaping his lips as he stroked the head of his manhood, his fingers flicking over the heated skin, Goku was glad his sons were out now and Chi-Chi had gone shopping so he had the house to himself.

Goku felt his mind pull slightly as if someone could see what he was doing, the thought of it made him want to give a show of his activities, Goku left one hand on his man hood as the other trailed up his body, running over his abs up to his chest, Goku tweaked his nipples causing him to arch his back again and single moan escaped his now parted lips Goku continued to jack off as the familiar coil tightened as the coil released he moaned out his daughters name as he came on his chest "Angel".

Back with Vegeta and Angel

Vegeta pumped his fingers in and out of Angel, whispering in her ear as he did "can you see how much you entice your own dad, just the thought of your body has him witheringly on his bed, the bed he shares with your mother, I think he would love to be with you than her, your slim lithe body, imagine it your father above you, pumping into you with his thick manhood (Angel moaned and arched into Vegeta's hand her arms around his neck) think about it Angel, his voice whispering in your ear, his hands all over your body" Vegeta held Angel's hips almost bruising the skin as her back arched like a bow as Goku came, his own manhood throbbed wanting it's release.

Vegeta pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he waited for Angel to come down from her high "oh my Kami that was amazing" Angel said as she opened her eyes, Vegeta kissed her neck lovingly "Vegeta, what about you?, your still hard" Vegeta hummed as he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulder "it's fine, don't worry about it, I just care about your pleasure this time, plus it's easier to control my instincts now" Angel nodded and relaxed against Vegeta she unravelled her arms from his neck and wrapped them around her body.

Vegeta sighed and tried to calm down as Angel moved about in his lap he gritted his teeth as Angel moved her hips her lower back and bum rubbed his crotch giving him an intense pleasure "Angel stop moving will ya" Angel looked over her shoulder and saw the restraint in Vegeta's eyes, Angel moved away from Vegeta, she crawled forward, Vegeta's eyes widened as Angel stripped in front of him revealing her tanned skin to him.

Angel smirked as she looked at Vegeta he was on the edge, she crawled back over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders Angel pushed him down so Vegeta lay on his back, Angel put her hand over the mark on his chest and closed her eyes, Vegeta's eyes widened at the en-slaughter and images Angel was sending through their link.

Images of her witheringly under her father, times with Trunks, what she wanted to do with Vegeta, while he was distracted Angel grabbed the handcuffs he had used on her and handcuffed him to the bed, Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at his hands he tried to pull on them but they wouldn't break "Angel let me go" Angel's eye glint with mischief she placed her hand back on the mark and closed her eyes, Vegeta arched his hips at the imaginary hand when Angel pulled back Vegeta was breathing hard, "just lie back and let me help you" Vegeta tried to break free again yes he wanted Angel but not like this he like to dominate but then he thought if Angel knew he could trust her like this it maybe easier for them to be together.

Vegeta got comfortable on the bed as Angel leaned down and kissed his neck her hand still over the mark that connected them, Vegeta groaned as Angel licked, nibbled and kissed his neck "Angel" he breathed as she moved up his jaw along hiss chin to his lips, Vegeta kissed Angel back he licked her bottom lip, Angel opened her mouth and let her tongue dance with Vegeta's, the two battled with their tongues but Vegeta won in the end, Angel pulled back a string of saliva linked them Vegeta leaned up and kissed her again, Angel smiled and brushed a lock of hair back from her face.

Angel moved down Vegeta's body licking and kissing his chest Angel went lower and lower till she reached where he wanted her the most, Vegeta growled as Angel pinned his hips down to stop him from moving, "your stronger than me you'll hurt me if you move about" Angel reasoned her cool breath ghosting over his manhood,Vegeta nodded trying hard not to move but Angel looked edible between his legs.

Angel kissed the tip of his manhood before taking it in to her mouth, Vegeta's eyes rolled back as Angel sucked him like a lollipop, Vegeta felt his end coming when Angel pulled back "hey why did you stop for?" Angel smiled as she licked her lips she moved her right hand from Vegeta's hip up to his chest her fingers brushed lightly over their mark.

Vegeta saw what Angel wanted Vegeta looked at her "are you sure?" Angel nodded and moved up Vegeta's body, she kissed him lightly before pulling back, Vegeta groaned as Angel grabbed him and lined his manhood up with her core, Vegeta wanted to hold her hips but couldn't because of the handcuffs, Angel placed her hands on his abs as she lowered herself.

Angel gasped and felt like pulling back up but didn't she carried on till she was full seat "Angel if it hurts then stop I won't blame you" Angel glared at Vegeta and unlocked the handcuffs Vegeta looked a bit surprised "Angel (Vegeta smiled at her) thanks" Angel nodded as Vegeta placed his hands on her hips helping her to slowly rock on him, Vegeta lifted her hips and helped her move up and down.

Angel gasped as Vegeta rolled them over he held her hand and kissed her neck "Angel tell me if I hurt you okay" Angel nodded as Vegeta sped up hitting the bundle of nerves in Angel making her moan his name "you look so good under me Angel as well as on top" Vegeta said as he groaned, Vegeta felt that familiar coil and leaned down next to Angel's ear "come for me Angel" Angel moaned her eyes rolling back as she shouted Vegeta's name, Vegeta growled out her name then bit her pulse spot, Vegeta pulled out of Angel and wet popping noise was quiet compared to their breathing Vegeta rolled off of Angel and sighed as he came down from his high.

Angel turned on to her side and curled up to Vegeta "how are you feeling?" Vegeta asked Angel placed her hand on his chest "fine just sleepy now" Vegeta nodded and sat up pulling Angel, Vegeta got up and took a hold of her hand "let's get a shower" Angel nodded she stood up but her knees gave out Vegeta grabbed her that's when he noticed the blood "damn it Angel I said to tell me if it hurt" Angel looked at him then down at her legs she moved her hand to touch her thigh but Vegeta grabbed it and lifted her up "I didn't know" Vegeta nodded and kissed her cheek.

He stood her next to the shower as he got the temperature right, once it was lukewarm he stood Angel under the shower and got the body wash, Vegeta washed Angel's body making sure to clean up the blood, Once he was done Angel pushed him under the water and kissed him "let me repay you for taking care of me" Vegeta nodded and watched as Angel grabbed the body wash he helped her wash his body, once they were done they washed their hair, Vegeta switched the shower off and got out he grabbed a big fluffy black towel he wrapped it around Angel and dried her off then dried himself with the same towel.

When they got back into Vegeta's room he walked over and grabbed a top for Angel "no point in getting dressed if I'm gonna play with you after we sleep" Angel giggled but nodded she still couldn't believe that two days ago Vegeta had raped her now he was being kind and caring it was a shock to her but she felt if she wasn't near him she would die confused Angel lay down on the bed and sighed.

Vegeta looked at Angel as he pulled on another pair of boxers "Vegeta, I know you didn't mean what happened the other day but I don't get why my heart aches at the thought of being away from you" Vegeta walked over to her and sat next to her "it's just the bond between us now, if you feel this for me then what about your father, think about it " Angel did and she clutched her heart tears started to form but Vegeta stopped them by kissing her "go to him after you've rested" Angel nodded and curled up next to Vegeta, Vegeta lay down next to her and pulled her close, Vegeta kissed her lips "I love you Angel" Angel snuggled closer to Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta looked at Angel as he pulled on another pair of boxers "Vegeta, I know you didn't mean what happened the other day but I don't get why my heart aches at the thought of being away from you" Vegeta walked over to her and sat next to her "it's just the bond between us now, if you feel this for me then what about your father, think about it " Angel did and she clutched her heart tears started to form but Vegeta stopped them by kissing her "go to him after you've rested" Angel nodded and curled up next to Vegeta, Vegeta lay down next to her and pulled her close, Vegeta kissed her lips "I love you Angel" Angel snuggled closer to Vegeta.

It was early morning, Angel woke up before Vegeta she lay there watching him sleep, Angel smiled lovingly at him, then she thought back on what he had said the night before, Angel closed her eyes subconsciously she touched the mark on her right hip gasping as she saw her father upset he was sat in the forest, Angel felt her heart clench, sighing softly Angel untangled herself from Vegeta's arms, Vegeta woke up "hey you okay?" Angel nodded and got up Vegeta watched as she grabbed her clothes from the day before and put them on.

Vegeta sighed "Angel?" Angel looked at Vegeta and walked over to him, she kissed him, Vegeta pulled her down on top of him kissing her deeply, Angel pulled back "I need to go see my dad" Vegeta nodded and let her go, Angel looked at Vegeta and noticed the pain in his eyes but she knew she had to find her father.

Angel flew out of the window and made her way home, once there she landed in the forest but couldn't see her father "Dad, you here, we need to talk" Angel walked forward into the sunlight when she felt her fathers chi behind her, turning around she saw him leaning against a tree he was breathing hard, Angel ran over and held her fathers arm "Dad what happened what's wrong?" Angel saw a glint in his eyes "Angel where have you been?" Angel gulped as he father hugged her tight almost crushing her to his chest.

Goku rubbed his nose along the column of her neck breathing in her smell "you smell like Vegeta" Angel stiffened in his hold "we were training all night so he let me use his shower" Angel hoped her father bought the lie, he did till he say the hickey on her neck "then how did you get this" Goku ran his finger over the bite mark, Angel panicked and touched her mark on her hip and let an image of her and Vegeta fighting filter through her mind.

Goku gasped as he saw the images in his head before growling he went to pull away from Angel, when she took a hold of his arm "Dad, Vegeta told me what the marks are" Goku stopped moving and looked down at his daughter "what are they?" Angel blushed and grabbed his top, Goku didn't move at first but when Angel pulled his training gear down so she could see his hip he tried to move but stopped himself as Angel touched the mark that had appear on his skin, Goku saw Angel squirming on the floor of her room in pain and the mark appearing on her skin.

Goku moved back from Angel "what is going on here Angel?" Angel moved away from her father blushing "it's a mating mark Vegeta said it's because I'm the only female Saiyan alive" Goku nodded and looked down "then these feeling are because your of age kind of thing" Angel nodded and looked away, she heard the grass move as he father walked over to her he placed his hands on her hip he ran his thumb over the mark of the fist and frowned "how can one tiny mark cause so much problems" Angel shrugged as Goku pulled her close again "This isn't right I shouldn't feel like this for my own daughter" Angel looked up at her father his eyes shone in the morning light Angel could tell her father was disgusted with himself, Angel searched his face as she leaned up.

Angel was but a whisper from her fathers lips when he leaned down and claimed her lips, Angel noted that Goku's kisses were way different from Vegeta's, while Vegeta's kisses are reassuring but filled with unbridled passion, but her father his were carnal, almost primal like, Angel felt like putty in her fathers hands, Goku pulled back breathing hard Angel blushed madly as he father held her close "I've never felt anything like this, not even with Chi-Chi" Angel blushed more Goku pulled her close again, "Dad kiss me please" Goku nodded and leaned down and kissed Angel again, Angel wrapped her arms around her father's neck her fingers running through his hair Goku walked backward bringing Angel with him, the two didn't part even as Goku's back hit a tree he slowly slid down to the forest floor Angel was in between her fathers legs.

Angel pulled back "Dad, I need you please" Goku looked at his daughter his beautiful little Angel, no she wasn't little any more, she was a fully grown women, his little girl was now older all his kids had grown in front of his eyes to quickly. "Angel, my beautiful daughter all grown up, you won't be my little baby any more" Angel felt her fathers sadness through their bond, Angel leaned forward and kissed him pouring all of her love for him into it Goku pulled back smiling softly "I'll always be you little girl Daddy, I'm always going to need you at my side even as I grow up" Goku smiled more and hugged her close "thank you Angel" Angel smiled.

Goku pushed Angel's hair from her neck and started to kiss the skin there Angel whimpered as Goku bit her skin lightly, Angel moved her neck to the side to give her father more room to play "Dad, stop teasing" Goku chuckled and started to kiss down Angel's chest Goku pulled her top off her bra soon followed "Dad what if someone comes looking for us?" Goku ignored her as he sucked above the crown on her breast, Angel shut her eyes and saw Vegeta in the kitchen at capsule corporation holding his chest, when Goku pulled back Vegeta let go of his chest sighing.

"your mom's shopping with the boys today we have to whole day together" Angel nodded as she went to take her fathers top off, Goku raised his arms and let Angel take the training gear off, Angel dropped it next to them with her clothes, again Goku attacked her skin nibbling it where he could, Goku wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and lifted her up so her hip was by his mouth, Goku kissed along the top of Angel's shorts, Goku stopped when he reached the fist mark.

Angel had tangled her finger in his hair, she moaned and arched as Goku kissed their mark, Goku felt his own and Angel pleasure coursed through his entity, Goku decided to try different things, he licked, nibbled and flicked his tongue over it, all the while Angel moaned and groaned, Angel had to hold the tree to stop herself from falling backwards, but when Goku flicked his tongue over it Angel's grip on the tree loosened and she fell back Goku moved with her and lay on top of her

Goku undone Angel's short and slowly pulled them down revealing her skin bit by bit, Angel grabbed her fathers hair, lifting his head from her hip, Angel's cheeks were flushed bright red Goku moved up her body his eyes never leaving her "what's wrong?" he asked a hint of concern laced his voice, Angel pulled her fathers face closer to her "didn't I say not to tease" Goku chuckled before kissing her as he pulled her shorts and underwear down Goku gave her a quick kiss before moving to sit between Angel's legs.

Goku leaned down and licked and kissed the mark again before going to Angel's core, Angel cried out as Goku licked her core, Goku pleased Angel but pulled back after a few minutes "Let's get somewhere more comfortable" Angel nodded and reached out to grab their clothing Goku put his left hand on Angel's stomach and his right index and middle finger to his forehead and transported them to Angel's room.

Angel felt the silk sheets of her bed underneath her, Goku kissed Angel's lips before whispering in her ear "you ready?" Angel nodded, Goku held her hand as he lined himself up with her core and pushed inside Angel whimpered as Goku's manhood slipped into her core, Goku stopped as his hips touched Angel, "damn so tight Kami, Angel" Angel wrapped her arms around her fathers neck nuzzling the thick muscle, Goku grabbed Angel's legs and wrapped them around his waist, "let me know if you want to stop" Angel nodded and relaxed as Goku slowly thrusted in and out of her.

Angel begged and whimpered for "More...Faster" and Goku complied his thrusts getting harder and fast as they rocked together, Goku leaned down and kissed his daughter lips harshly, bruising her bottom lip Goku pulled back a bit "gonna...cum" Angel grabbed his hair and pulled it as his thrusts got erratic Angel shouted out her fathers name as they came undone, Goku moaning Angel's as he released inside of her.

Goku stayed inside Angel as he watched her body relax before pulling out and lying next to her Angel turned to face her father smiling softly Angel touched his hip showing her love for him through their link Goku smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you to Angel" both smiled and laughed then Angel got up and walked towards the bathroom "coming for a shower I don't think mom will like that you smell of sex" Goku nodded and got out of bed.

Angel and Goku showered in a few moments they held each other and helped to wash the other, as they got out of the shower Goku heard the front door open he quickly kissed Angel before leaving her room and walking to his, Angel sighed and got dried.

When Goku knocked on the door Angel let him in she was stood in her underwear a black lace bra and a thong, Goku walked over to her and held her hips he rubbed their mark absent mindedly "where are you going?" Goku asked as he stepped away from Angel so she could get dressed, Angel grabbed a short skirt and a shirt Angel put them on she grabbed a pair of of white socks and pulled them on "capsule corporation, Vegeta asked me to come over for more training" Goku grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her to his chest.

"don't lie to me Angel, I'm not just your mate, I'm your father I know when your lying" Angel placed her hand on her fathers chest where her other mark was "Vegeta is my other mate, I love you dad but I need to see him, I'll be back tomorrow, if you want come over no one is home but him for a week" Goku sighed but nodded he kissed her then he knelt down to kiss their mark before standing and kissing Vegeta's mark "he better not hurt you".

Angel smiled and kissed her father before slipping on her shoes and flying out of the window, as Angel flew she done up her shirt, she got halfway to the city when she felt a familiar chi descending and flying towards her Angel turned to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel smiled and kissed her father before slipping on her shoes and flying out of the window, as Angel flew she done up her shirt, she got halfway to the city when she felt a familiar chi descending and flying towards her Angel turned to see.

Angel looked to her right and saw the person she didn't expect to see for a week her boyfriend Trunks, Angel flew over into his arms embracing him "hey hows my beautiful girlfriend?" Angel smiled "fine thanks, been training a lot" Angel hated lying but she didn't want to break Trunks heart, "hey lets go back to mine okay" Angel nodded and the pair raced back to capsule corporation, Angel landed first and ran towards the back door when Trunks grabbed her and pinned her to the outside wall next to the door, Angel was glad she wore a long sleeve shirt she hoped Trunks couldn't see the bruises on her body.

Trunks leaned forward and kissed Angel the two moaned and held each other close when a noise made them jump a few feet apart Vegeta was stood by the back door glaring at both of them "what is going on here, Angel your late for training, Trunks your meant to be at Dende's get back and finish your training" Trunks looked at Angel and sighed he walked over and took a hold of her waist he pulled her close and kissed her soft silky lips as they pulled apart Angel could feel Vegeta's rage and pain through their bonds she smiled at Trunks as he flew off before collapsing to her knee's "Vegeta stop it please".

Vegeta calmed down and looked at Angel that's when he realised what she was wearing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the two walked into the house "I felt someone's lips of our mark I guess it was your father right?" Vegeta asked looking at Angel properly in the light of the kitchen, Vegeta let his eyes roam over Angel's body from her shirt down to the short skirt, Angel nodded as she walked over to him "he said don't hurt me" Vegeta nodded as he took a hold of Angel's neck and leaned down to kiss her.

Angel pulled back a smile graced her lips "can we watch a DVD?" Vegeta nodded and lead Angel up to his room, Vegeta smiled as Angel skipped up to his room.

Vegeta put on a film and sat back on the bed so he was leaning against the wall, Angel sat between his legs, Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her neck "mm, Vegeta that feels so good" Vegeta hummed as he placed loving kisses along her neck "so how did it go with Goku?" Angel turned her head to the side moaning softly as Vegeta nibbled on her skin, "Went fine, he was okay with everything, he got a bit upset when I said I had to leave but he accepted the fact that I need to see you, I promised to see him tomorrow " Vegeta nodded and held Angel close.

"but for now your mine" Angel nodded and relaxed in Vegeta's hold, the two sat in silence as they watched the film, As the film ended Angel stretched out her body groaning softly as her muscles protested the movement, "ow, damn it" Vegeta looked at Angel concern showing on his face he moved back and said "is everything okay?" Angel nodded but winced as pain shot through her body "fine just my muscles hurt like hell" Vegeta nodded and stood up Angel watched as he walked to the bathroom.

When Vegeta left Angel lay back as a wave a heat pulsated through her Angel groaned and threw her head back as the heat got worse.

Vegeta walked into the room and saw Angel in pain he drop the items he had and ran over to her, he placed his hand on her forehead and felt like Angel was on fire her body convulsed before she went still Vegeta touched their mark on his chest and shivered at how cold he felt he reached over and touched Goku's mark and felt the same freezing cold wash over him.

Vegeta was confused when he saw a mark appear on her left wrist, Vegeta leaned over Angel and kissed her lips softly, as he pulled back he looked closely at the mark that appear it was a baby blue heart, Vegeta placed his fingers over the cold mark and saw his son Trunks stood in the middle of the Antarctic, Vegeta felt the same cold again "so that explains it this must have happened when they met earlier, so whoever Angel comes into contact with maybe one of her mates, well Saiyan people but, damn it that means, I can't tell her this" Angel's eyes fluttered open she looked at Vegeta as he rambled on "can't tell me what?" Vegeta jumped slightly, he looked down at Angel who had woken up from her little fever.

Vegeta felt Angel's forehead which was normal temperature, he looked over her body her clothes were rumpled "Vegeta what happened to me?" Vegeta looked at the fear on Angel's face and frowned "well, another mark appeared on your wrist it's a heart, also it's connected to Trunks" Vegeta stopped as Angel sat up and looked at the mark "why is this happening to me?, why me?, I don't get it" Vegeta pulled Angel close to him and rubbed her back soothingly he didn't know what to tell her.

"Vegeta please tell me the truth about everything" Vegeta frowned but nodded he looked at each mark and tried to remember what they meant, "okay, well I did explain some to you the other day, about you being the last female Saiyan" Angel nodded as Vegeta shifted them about so they could cuddle and sit comfortably, "when I was young my father told me that when a female reaches the age of 18 on our planet that they gain marks on their body that connect them to their soul mates but I think because your the last of the female Saiyan your body is confused and it must just be reacting to the nearest Saiyans, when did you last see your brothers?" Angel nodded to what Vegeta said and let the information sink in "um, my birthday was the last time we all saw each other".

Vegeta sighed and got up, "how do your muscles feel?" Angel rolled her shoulders and winced as pain shot up her right arm, "still hurts" Vegeta gave a slight nod as he picked up the items he dropped earlier Angel gave them a curious look before noticing that they were massage oils and a towel "lay down on your stomach, I'll massage your shoulders and back" Angel nodded and went to lie down when Vegeta took a hold of her arm and slipped her top and bra off "so I can get to your back easier" again Angel nodded as her bra came off.

Vegeta moved so Angel could lie down he sat on her lower back as he opened the bottle of oil and poured it onto Angel's back, he moved Angel's hair out of his way as he rubbed the oil into her skin, Angel arched her back up to feel Vegeta's fingers and hands run over her slick skin Vegeta smiled as he heard Angel moan as his fingers loosened her muscles, Vegeta groaned as Angel rolled her hips back against him, Vegeta moved lower on her back so he was sat on her luscious rear "try not to move Angel okay" Angel hummed as she rested her head in her arms since Vegeta had already massaged them.

Vegeta wiped his hands on the towel before grabbing another bottle he poured the cool liquid on Angel's back and rubbed the oil into her skin, Angel noticed it smelt like vanilla where as the other was a plain one "Kami, Vegeta that feels so good" Vegeta grunted as he rubbed the scented oil into Angel's spine, as he finished he patted the remaining oil from her skin before moving so Angel could move, Vegeta wiped off the oil from his hands and went to put the oils away when the door opened.

Angel looked over at the door as did Vegeta and saw...


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta wiped his hands on the towel before grabbing another bottle he poured the cool liquid on Angel's back and rubbed the oil into her skin, Angel noticed it smelt like vanilla where as the other was a plain one "good, Vegeta that feels so good" Vegeta grunted as he rubbed the scented oil into Angel's spine, as he finished he patted the remaining oil from her skin before moving so Angel could move, Vegeta wiped off the oil from his hands and went to put the oils away when the door opened.

Angel looked over at the door as did Vegeta and saw...

Vegeta glared at the man stood in the doorway, Angel got up from the bed and walked over to the male and hugged him "didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow dad" Goku smiled and kissed Angel's lips, "well I got a bit worried when I felt really hot then cold and I couldn't wait till tomorrow but I had to get away from your mother first" Angel nodded as she lead Goku over to Vegeta's bed.

Angel shoved her father onto the bed, Vegeta moved as Angel straddled her fathers legs, she leaned over him and kissed his cool lips, "your lying to me,tell the truth daddy" Goku gulped as Angel's eyes darkened with lust, "I'm...I'm telling the truth Angel" Angel sighed and sat up Vegeta handed her her top and Angel slipped it back on much to Goku annoyance but it made it easier to talk when he didn't have the sinful view of his daughters tanned body, the clear under lining muscles, the way her body curves in all the right places Goku thought his daughter had the perfect figure.

Angel watched as her fathers eyes flickered with different emotions smirking Angel decided she wanted to play.

Goku felt Angel move off of him he watched as she crawled over to Vegeta and placed herself in his lap her plush behind swaying as she moved, Once Angel was sat in Vegeta's lap she started to trail kisses from his lips up to his ear, Angel nibbled the soft flesh and whispered "I need you Vegeta, you and my dad please" Vegeta growled and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist he buried his face in her brown hair he breathed in her scent it was mint with a hint of the vanilla from the massage "no, your mine and mine alone, I'm not sharing you, not even with your father".

Angel looked back over at her father a small smile on his lips she mouthed "I love you daddy" Goku nodded and sat up he reached out to touch Angel when she moved from Vegeta's lap and into her fathers arms, Goku pulled Angel close and kissed her soft lips, Angel moaned into her fathers mouth.

Vegeta watched as Angel and Goku kissed and felt apart of his anatomy harden at the sight, Vegeta groaned as Goku slipped her top off and started to kiss her skin, Angel moaned before grabbing her fathers hair "if Vegeta wants we can leave so we don't disturb him, we can go home dad" Goku nodded and went to put his fingers to his forehead to use Instant Transmission but Vegeta grabbed his arm "okay, but one night that's it Angel, then after that I'm not sharing you with anyone again" Angel nodded and kissed Vegeta she sighed in content as he licked her bottom lip, Angel let Vegeta's tongue into her mouth.

Goku watched on as his daughter kissed his best enemy after a few more seconds of watching Goku decided to have his own fun, he leaned forward and started to kiss from Angel's neck down to her breasts, Angel moaned and arched her body towards her father, Goku took it as a good sign as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, Vegeta ran his right hand through Angel's hair while his left held Goku's arm, Angel had a hand in her fathers hair the other was on Vegeta' cheek, while Goku had both of his arms around Angel holding her body to him.

Angel pulled back from the kiss with Vegeta as Goku moved lower on her body, Vegeta took off his top and moved behind Angel he licked and kissed her neck while rubbing her breasts together, Angel moaned as Vegeta nibbled on her soft spot.

Goku moved his arms from Angel waist, he tried to take Angel's short skirt off, Angel moved back a bit so Goku could pull it off of her body, Angel heard Vegeta groan before he slapped her butt, Angel turned her head and glared at Vegeta "what, you look sexy wearing that thong" Angel huffed as her father agreed "I had trouble not jumping you earlier Angel" Angel punched both of them in the chest and looked away embarrassed "shut up both of you, damn I bought this for when Trunks" Angel stopped when she felt two sets of arms tighten around her waist.

Angel squeaked as she was shoved down on to the bed and her father and Vegeta leered over her "what?" Angel said as she looked at the predatory stares from her two mates, Angel watched as her father looked over at Vegeta and smirked "you were planning on wearing this for my son" Vegeta asked Angel nodded before looking away from them "he asked me to when he gets back from training but I decided to wear it tonight because I was coming here to see you Vegeta" Vegeta looked down at Angle before looking at Goku who was still staring at him like an idiot "what do you want Kakarot?" Angel looked at her mates as her father grabbed Vegeta's arm and kissed him on the lips hard.

Angel gasped as Vegeta kissed her father back she rubbed her legs together as her core moistened she sat up and reached out towards them and rubbed them through their clothes, Goku moved his hips so his manhood rubbed Angel's hand, Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips "don't ever do that again Kakarot" Goku nodded a blush spreading on his cheeks they both looked at Angel as she tried to undo the rest of their clothes, Vegeta and Goku helped her by removing them.

Angel's mouth watered at the two manhood in front of her, Vegeta's was about 8in flaccid but 10in when he was hard he father was 8 ½ in flaccid and 10 ½ when he was hard Angel licked her lips as her father took a hold of her right hand and placed it around his manhood, Vegeta done the same with her left hand, Angel nodded before moving her hands back and forth over the hot flesh, Vegeta and Goku watched as Angel jerked them off.

Angel decided to treat her two mates since they agreed to this, Angel leaned froward and kissed the tips of their manhood before taking it in turn to take them into her mouth, Angel took Vegeta into her mouth first and loved the noises he was making "damn Angel that mouth of yours", Goku frowned as he watched his daughter take a few more inches of Vegeta's manhood she already had 7inches in her mouth.

Angel relaxed her throat as she tried to get more of Vegeta's thick hard manhood Goku held the back of Angel's head and he slowly moved her up and down on Vegeta's manhood making him groan, Goku moved Angel's hand off of him he moved behind Vegeta as he threw his head back he lay it on Goku's shoulder, Goku kissed him lightly.

Angel looked up and watched her two mate make out again, Angel smiled around Vegeta and hummed softly, Vegeta's breath hitched as Angel moaned the vibrations rocked his body, Angel pulled back and took a deep breath before taking Vegeta back into her mouth, Angel focused her chi into her tongue and as she pulled back she licked the underside of Vegeta's manhood.

Vegeta pulled back from the kiss with Goku and growled out Angel's name as he came, Angel chocked a little before she pulled back completely Angel sat back and swallowed, Goku made a funny face which made Angel laugh, Vegeta grabbed Angel and kissed her, he licked her bottom lip and Angel let him into her mouth they both moaned, as they pulled back they looked at Goku who was frowning, Angel pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him she coxed his tongue into playing Goku could taste Vegeta on her tongue, Vegeta grabbed Angel's hips he pulled her thong down her legs.

Vegeta leaned forward and licked Angel's core, Angel arched back against him as she kissed Goku, Goku pulled back and moved down her body so he could tease her breasts Angel whimpered as Vegeta put his fingers in her core, Vegeta twisted his fingers inside of her stretching her out "Vegeta stop it just please, do it already, I want both of you" Vegeta frowned at what Angel was saying "if you want both of us then let me prepare you so we don't hurt you" Goku moved so Vegeta could see him "if she wants us to do it like how she wants I assume you've got some Senzu beans, she can have that afterwards" Vegeta's frown deepened but he nodded.

Goku moved so he could pushed into Angel with Vegeta, "relax Angel okay don't tense or it will hurt more" Vegeta said as he took a hold of his and Goku's manhoods and pressed them to Angel's core, Angel took a deep breath and willed her body to relax, Vegeta pushed the heads of their manhoods inside, Angel winced a little but didn't do anything else, Goku pushed in a few inches then pulled back so the head was still inside, Vegeta followed his lead and they took it in turns to push a few inches in till Angel's body got use to the feeling of being so full.

"feels so good, so full" Angel moaned as her mates found a good rhythm moving against each other they both grazed her G-spot, Angel closed her eyes as moan and gasps escaped her parted lips, Goku leaned up and licked from her neck down to her breasts Vegeta looked over Angel's shoulder down at Goku a frown etched on his feature "Kakarot remember she's all mine when she's with me your not going to share her with me again" Goku pulled back and looked up at Vegeta a grin on his face "what's the matter Vegeta scared she may love her father more than you?" Vegeta growled and thrusted harder into Angel making her arch and cry out as pain ripped through her body "Vegeta stop it your hurting her" Goku said as Angel fell on his chest tears forming in her eyes.

As Vegeta pulled out he saw crimson blood on his manhood, his heart clenched as Angel took a few deep breaths "Angel I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Goku wrapped his arms around Angel and glared at Vegeta "pull out so we can see if she's okay" Angel tried to sit up but her father stopped her from moving "no, don't please, I knew I would get hurt at some point it's fine I'm okay I promise" Goku glanced at Vegeta and saw him gritting his teeth as Angel moved on her own, Goku reached out and held her hips "Angel if you move you'll make it worse" Angel shook her head and moaned Vegeta grabbed her hips and held her still with Goku "Angel, Goku is right please I didn't mean to hurt you, you'll make it worse on yourself if we continue" Angel huffed and moved their hands from her hips "I don't care please, you said it yourself Vegeta this is a one night only thing, I'm not letting a little blood stop me from having this, is the one time you two can work together instead of arguing about me or anything else" Goku frowned as Angel started to move slowly on their manhoods.

"if your so convinced that you don't want to carry on then I'll get dressed and go find Trunks I'm sure he will be fine with having sex instead of training" Vegeta growled and pulled Angel so her back was against his chest, he pulled back her hair and growled in her ear "don't talk about him while your with me Angel" he wrapped his hand around her neck Goku was about to say something when Vegeta started to move again Goku threw his head back and moved his hips with Vegeta the friction becoming more and more desirable by the second.

Angel leaned her head back on Vegeta's shoulder and moaned "Faster...Harder please, Vegeta Daddy please make me come" Vegeta groaned and sped up as did Goku both set on bringing Angel over the edge, Goku felt a familiar coil as did Vegeta, both grunted before saying Angel's name, Angel cried out calling Vegeta's name and her fathers, Vegeta carefully pulled out of Angel with a pop as did Goku, Angel lay on her fathers chest as Vegeta got up and went to get a cloth so he could clean them off.

When he walked back into the room Goku and Angel were already asleep, he cleaned them off and moved Angel so she was in the middle of the bed, Vegeta cleaned himself off then lay on the other side of Angel he pulled her close and kissed her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The Next Morning

Vegeta woke up he looked over at the bed and saw Angel and Goku still asleep sighing he got up and got dressed he picked up their clothes and placed them next to the bed before going to get Angel a Senzu bean when he got back Angel and Goku were awake and kissing, Vegeta cleared his throat the two stopped and looked at him both blushing, Vegeta walked over and kissed Angel as he gave her the Senzu bean "eat it" Angel nodded and ate the bean she felt a lot better with in seconds.

Goku moved Angel so he could get up and get dressed "Angel we have to get home soon, or your mom will worry about us" Angel looked at Vegeta and felt pain through her chest, Angel moved her hand over their mark, Vegeta looked away "you should go Angel let your father look after you, just avoid your brother in case your body reacts to them" Angel nodded while Goku looked confused Angel smiled and got dressed "I'll explain later Dad lets go before mom throws a tantrum" Goku nodded and got dressed as well.

Vegeta watched them as he sat back on his bed once Angel was dressed she walked over to him and straddled his legs, Angel kissed him softly "I'll be back later" Vegeta nodded and glared at Goku, Goku shook his head "I won't be coming tonight don't worry, Angel lets go" Angel nodded and gave Vegeta another kiss before getting up and walking over to her father, Goku wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and placed his fingers to his forehead and transported them home.


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta watched them as he sat back on his bed once Angel was dressed she walked over to him and straddled his legs, Angel kissed him softly "I'll be back later" Vegeta nodded and glared at Goku, Goku shook his head "I won't be coming tonight don't worry, Angel lets go" Angel nodded and gave Vegeta another kiss before get up and walking over to her father, Goku wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and placed his fingers to his forehead and transported them home.

* * *

Goku transported them near the Son house, "Angel if your mom asks we got up and started to train this morning" Angel nodded and followed her father towards the house, when they got in Chi-Chi was stood in the kitchen making breakfast Chi-Chi turned to face her husband and only daughter "sit down both of you" Goku gulped as he walked over to the table Angel followed a few steps behind, once they were sat down Chi-Chi turned on them and gave them each a plate "Goku why are you pale?" Goku looked from the food on his plate to his wife and smiled softly, he got up and kissed Chi-Chi he could feel Angel's anguish as he kissed her mother.

Chi-Chi pulled back and smiled "well as long as your okay, oh Angel can you go get Goten he's upstairs please" Angel nodded wanting to get away from her parents as soon as possible, Goku was about to say something but he didn't as he sat back down and started to eat.

Angel walked upstairs and over to her room, Angel had a quick wash and got changed before she went to Goten's room, Angel didn't bother to knock she walked straight in what she saw shocked her...

* * *

Hey guys i know this chapter is really short but i'm going on holiday in a few days so i thought i'd upload what i have since the place i'm going has no wifi unless you pay for it which is crap but oh well

you guys can give a guess as to what Angel saw but i'll let you guys know what it is when i get back

hope you guys are enjoying this story if you think they should be anything diffrent then let me know and i'll take them into account

Thanks

Angel Leon Rose


	9. Chapter 9

Angel walked upstairs and over to her room, Angel had a quick wash and got changed before she went to Goten's room, Angel didn't bother to knock she walked straight in what she saw shocked her...

Goten was lying on his bed his leg spread, Gohan was kneeling between them sucking his manhood, "oh shit big brother that feels so good, ah, more please" Angel looked at the pure look of ecstasy on her younger brothers face and smirked.

"wow" Angel whistled catching her brothers attention, they moved away from each other both looked at their sister shock written on their faces "Angel this isn't what it looks like" Gohan said as Goten covered his body with the duvet while Angel shut the door and placed her hands on her hips.

Downstairs

Chi-Chi stared at Goku as he looked at his food not eating it "Goku is there something wrong and what is taking that girl so long" Goku looked at his wife and smiled "nothing is wrong Chi-Chi by the way did you say you were heading to your dad's today if you are I'm gonna stay and train the kids" Chi-Chi sighed but nodded as she grabbed her bag "okay but remember Goku I'm staying the night so don't stay out to late" Goku nodded as he finished his food as Chi-Chi left the house.

Back Upstairs

Angel walked over to her brothers smiling seductively at them "wow I can't believe my two brothers are doing well (gestures to them) this I wonder what dad would say?" Goten paled as did Gohan when Goku walked in and wrapped his arms around Angel "I think I'd say why don't we all have some fun" Gohan and Goten's mouths fell open as Goku kissed Angel, Goten groaned as his father ran his hand over Angel's body making her moan into the kiss "hold up dad that, why, what the heck is going on?" Goku pulled back from Angel's lips growling softly he looked over at his sons "well from what Vegeta said since I'm the last female Saiyan when I turned 18 my body went through a change and these marks appeared, (Goku pulls her shorts down to show her hip) this one is dads mark it a sign of being mated and Vegeta said that my body will crave the strongest Saiyan males since him and dad are the only pure Saiyans and you two and Trunks are half Saiyans like myself my body wants all of you" Gohan and Goten nodded and stared at their sister and father.

"so that explains us, what about you two?" Goku asked as he looked over his eldest and youngest children "well, me and Gohan were messing about last summer and we have been doing stuff since"Angel and Goku nodded before walking over to them, Angel sat in front of Goten and ran her fingers through his hair while Goku kissed Gohan.

Gohan groaned as his father licked his bottom lip Gohan refused to let him in his mouth so Goku rubbed him through his boxers making him moan, as he did Goku shoved his tongue in his mouth, Angel and Goten watched them as Goku lay on top of Gohan as they kissed.

Angel decided to tease her baby brother she waited till he was engrossed in her mate and brother when he was she carefully moved the duvet from her brothers lap Angel's eyes widen as she looked at her brothers manhood, it wasn't as long as her fathers or Vegeta's but it was thick Angel looked at Goten he was still looking at Goku and Gohan so Angel moved so she could get to her brothers manhood, Angel smirked as she took the head into her mouth and heard Goten curse.

"oh f*ck, ah Angel, sh*t sis" Goku pulled back from kissing his son and looked at his mate as she took Goten's thick cock in her mouth, both Gohan and Goku groaned at the sight of Angel taking Goten.

Angel pulled up off of Goten she stroked him while looking at her mate "what's he like Angel?" Goku asked his voice laced with lust Angel smirked "he's so big daddy" Goten groaned as Angel stroked him faster Gohan felt his manhood harden at the sight of his brother completely lust driven, Goku felt his son's chi heighten and smirked himself, Angel smirked more "what about Gohan daddy why don't you give him a taste?" Goku turned to Gohan who gulped at the predatory stare he got form his father.

Goku pinned Gohan to the bed and ripped his boxers off him, Angel looked at Gohan he was perfect she thought as Goku moved so she couldn't see him but from that glimpse she saw made her mouth water Gohan was 11in of pure man meat he was a bit thicker than Goten, all Angel wanted was his manhood but she let her father have the first taste, "sis please" Angel looked up at Goten and smiled sweetly "what is it baby brother?" Goten groaned as Angel stroked him harder Goten who threw his head back and moaned "Sis please just suck it, damn gonna cum soon" Angel nodded and took her brother back in her mouth, she used the same trick she had on Vegeta on Goten.

Goten felt a tingle of chi touch the underside of his manhood as well as his sister moaning and that sent him over the edge he came while shouting her name, Angel pulled back from her brother his release still in her mouth, Angel tapped Goku who pulled away from Gohan he kissed Angel and groaned at the taste of Goten in her mouth.

When they pulled back Goku went back to pleasing his eldest son while Goten recovered from his intense orgasm, when he did he grabbed Angel and stripped her of her clothing "damn sis, your so hot" Angel blushed as he brother latched onto her neck while rubbing her breasts, Angel ran her fingers through his hair as Goten moved down her body.

Gohan threw his head and moaned as Goku deep throated him "damn dad, so good" Goku moaned as he pulled back up his sons length smirking at his son, "if you think I'm good you should feel Angel's mouth" Gohan nodded so Goku moved out of the way so Angel could sit between his legs.

Angel and Goku swapped places, Angel kissed her older brother "hey big brother" Angel smiled at him "hey baby sis, dad said you suck cock good" Angel's smile turned into and smirk she kissed him once more before moving down to his hard length "you'll find out" she said before taking the head into her mouth moaning softly as she took inch by inch into her mouth.

Goten grabbed his father and kissed him helping him strip out of his clothing, Goku smiled at the look on his son's face when he saw his manhood "like what you see son?" Goten nodded and leaned forwards to kiss the head of his length, Goku gripped Goten's hair and pushed his length into his mouth groaning as his sons sucked his length, "mm, your good son I take it you've been practising on your brother" Goten nodded when he pulled back up from sucking his fathers thick length.

Gohan threw his head back as Angel deep throated him, her nose brushed the thick curls at the base of Gohan's length, Angel decided to try something a bit different she focused her chi into her tongue and her fingers, as she licked the underside of Gohan's manhood she touched her fingers to his balls, "sh*t sis gonna come" Angel deep throated him as he came in her mouth.

Angel pulled back and kissed her father as he moved Goten's face up and down his length, Goku groaned at his eldest sons taste, "mm, daddy prep Goten I want Gohan" Goku nodded and pulled Goten off of him and lay him on the bed while Angel straddled Gohan Angel ran her fingers laced with chi up his length bringing it back to life in seconds she lifted herself up and lined him up with her core.

Gohan and Angel threw their heads back and moaned as Angel lowered herself onto him, Angel turned her head as she heard Goten moan, she saw her father between his legs stretching him with his tongue and fingers.

Angel turned her attention back to Gohan as he held her hips and started to moved her up and down on his length both moaning as Angel grounded against him, "ah sis so tight, mm, damn" Gohan moaned as Angel sped up on his length.

Angel turned her head and looked at her father and brother as Goku stretched out his youngest son Angel could hear Goten's muffled groans and moans and it turned her on even more "Goten, move your hand from your mouth we want to hear your moans" Goku chastised.

Goten moved his hand and moaned as Goku's fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside of him, Gohan tightened his grip on Angel's hips, Angel looked down at her big brother "Gohan, please" Gohan rolled them over and pounded away into Angel's tight core, Gohan groaned low as he said Angel's name while Angel made a sound between a whimper and a moan.

Gohan pulled out of Angel and rolled on his back Angel moved so she was by Goku and Goten, Angel got close to Goku and whispered "go on, you know you want to" Goku frowned before smiling at Angel.

Goku leaned forward and stole a kiss from Angel's swollen lips, "as you wish Angel" Goten looked up through half lidded eyes at Angel and Goku and whimpered softly, Goku looked down at Goten smiling softly before leaning down to kiss him, "my sweet baby boy" he said before...


	10. Chapter 10

Goku leaned forward and stole a kiss from Angel's swollen lips, "as you wish Angel" Goten looked up through half lidded eyes at Angel and Goku and whimpered softly, Goku looked down at Goten smiling softly before leaning down to kiss him, "my sweet baby boy" he said before...

Angel placed her hand on her fathers arm stilling him "someone is downstairs" Angel grabbed her clothes and put them on before going downstairs.

When Angel got down stairs she saw an annoyed Vegeta standing in the lounge "I thought you said you'd stay away from your brothers?" Angel gulped as Vegeta walked over to her, he raised his hand and wrapped his thick fingers around her throat "sorry, I went to go get Goten for breakfast and him and Gohan were well" Angel didn't know what to say so she looked at the stairs as her two brothers and father walked into the lounge full clothed.

Vegeta glared at the Son males "Vegeta let go of her" Goku said as he walked over to them, Vegeta glared at him but let go of Angel's throat, Angel looked away from Vegeta, when Gohan grabbed Vegeta by the shirt "what the hell Vegeta, if you Angel's supposed mate then why the hell did you do that huh, I swear if you've hurt my sister I'll kill you" Goku and Goten grabbed Gohan and tried to pull him back as Vegeta smirked "I was her first mate boy so I hope you enjoy my left overs, I bet there is nothing there to satisfy her anyway" Gohan growled and went to punch him.

Angel had enough "WILL YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Vegeta looked over at Angel frowning as her chi fluxed, Gohan back down a bit but Goku and Goten didn't loosen their grip on him Angel looked down at the floor "Is that all you care about Vegeta that you were my first mate because if that's all you care about is that you got me before my brothers or father then I'll never be your mate, in fact I don't need any of you" Vegeta's heart sank as he heard those words leave Angel's lips.

Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek not sure of what to do as Angel glared at all of them before walking out of the house, Angel slammed the door before flying away.

(Back in the house)

Vegeta looked at the door which Angel just left through "you've screwed up again huh Vegeta" Gohan sneered as he pulled away from his father and brother.

Vegeta turned and glared at Goku's eldest child "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BOY" he shouted before leaving the Son house Vegeta considered going after Angel but decided to leave her alone for a bit.

Vegeta heard the front door open and close "Vegeta?" Vegeta turned and saw Goku standing behind him, sighing the Saiyan prince looked down at the grass, he looked at his best enemy "your son doesn't understand" Goku nodded and started to walk towards the forest, Vegeta begrudgingly followed him, the two walked in silence till the reached a big tree stump, Goku went and sat on the right side of the trunk, he patted the left for Vegeta to come and sit with him.

Vegeta nodded slightly before sitting down his back facing Goku's the two sat in silence for what seemed like forever "why did you and Bulma divorce?" Goku asked his voice barley above a whisper but Vegeta heard him and pouted slightly he hadn't told anyone the reason for them separating, he didn't feel comfortable telling people but he felt that it was okay to tell Goku "well, we started growing separate after all of the fighting stopped but I kept training Bulma wanted another child but I told her no because Trunks was enough then she started to notice she was ageing and I wasn't" Goku nodded.

Vegeta looked over at Goku a deep frown marrying his lips "she started to get angry all of the time and we would argue a lot, Trunks would get uncomfortable around us since we meet Trunks from the future I was determined to spend time with him since he is my heir but with the arguments I didn't have time for him, instead of spending this week with him training I sent him to Dende's, I feel like a failure as a father" Goku was about to say something when Vegeta glared at him, Goku nodded and let him continue "I never had a good relationship with my own father, so I've always doubted myself when it came to raising him, I don't know what to do Goku" Goku looked at the Saiyan prince in shook (wow he actually said my name for once with no malice, I guess this must really be bothering him).

Goku leaned back on his hands against the tree trunk "I don't really know what to say Vegeta" Vegeta nodded and leaned back like Goku was, "It's fine Goku it's just I don't want to mess things up with Angel and what Gohan said is making me worry" Goku looked over at Vegeta and placed his hand on his shoulder "she''ll cool off soon, she didn't mean it Vegeta she just does that when she's made or upset as soon as she's calmed down she will see reason and apologise trust me I am her father after all I know her like the back of my hand" Vegeta nodded and relaxed next to Goku.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence when Gohan and Goten walked towards them "Dad, Angel's home she won't talk to us though" Goku nodded and stood up and walked over to his sons, Goku looked back at Vegeta then turned to Gohan "Son I want you to apologise to Vegeta for what you said earlier today, it wasn't right of you to say that without an ounce of understanding on his part, yes he may be grumpy and not tell us things but he is your sisters mate"

Gohan looked at Goku in disbelief but nodded and looked at Vegeta "Vegeta I'm sorry about what I said, my father is right it's just I hate to see Angel hurt it tears at my heart" Vegeta nodded in understanding "It hurts me as well Gohan, I shouldn't have said what I said to your sister and I shouldn't have shouted at you either, forgive me" Gohan and Goten were shocked that Vegeta would even apologise, Goku just stood their smiling, "I forgive you Vegeta" Vegeta nodded and stood up from where he was sitting, "well now that that's done with lets go see your sister"

As Goku, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta walked back through the forest Vegeta felt his chest hurt, he grabbed onto a nearby tree as he looked up he saw Goku clutching his hip bone, Gohan was holding his lower back while Goten was on the floor clutching his right ankle, Vegeta placed his hand over his chest and saw Angel on the floor of her bedroom crying out in pain "Goku, we have to get to Angel her body can't take the amount of mates she has" Goku nodded and stumbled over to Vegeta as did Gohan and Goten, Once they were next to each other Goku grabbed a hold of them and teleported them to Angel's room.

(When Angel got back to the house)

Angel walked past her brothers ignoring them as she went up to her room, she slammed the door shut before storming over to the bathroom to take a shower, Once Angel had finished taking a shower she walked back into her room and got dressed, Angel sensed for their chi and found them in the forest with her father and Vegeta, sighing to herself Angel sat on her bed a shiver ran through her body as she did.

Angel didn't think anything of it as she looked at the floor going through what happened earlier when a red hot searing pain shot through her body from her left breast to her right hip to the middle of her lower back then to her right ankle, Angel fell forward as her body contracted under the pain.

Angel could hear screams but she didn't know if they were hers a small part of her knew that they were, Angel wanted the pain to stop but it didn't it seemed to get worse.

Angel looked to her left as she felt four powerful chi's enter her room, Angel whimpered at the look that Vegeta gave her, a mix of fear, worry, anger and lust, Angel tried to move but pain coursed through her body making it impossible to do anything but feel.

Vegeta knelt down next to her and carefully picked her up and cradled her to his chest whispering soothing words to her, Angel felt the pain beginning to dissipate and her body returning to normal, Vegeta looked at Angel's right ankle and say a symbol a silver star "Goku check your sons to see if they have marks on them" Goku nodded and looked over his sons he saw the star on Goten then he looked at Gohan's lower back where he was clutching it seconds before arriving in Angel's room.

Goku saw a red and grey book on his lower back above where his tail should be, Goku moved to sit next to Vegeta they slowly lifted Angel up and found the same mark, Vegeta sighed and hugged her close, Angel mumbled something that Vegeta didn't hear Goku just smiled "What did you say I didn't hear you?" Vegeta asked as he pulled away from the hug to look at Angel's flushed face, Angel looked away "sorry for shouting, and for what I said" Vegeta smiled slightly and kissed Angel's forehead "your forgiven Angel".

Angel smiled and hugged Vegeta she felt Goku hug them then she felt another set of arms around her, Angel saw Gohan stood by her bed, sighing he walked over and hugged them all which made Angel smile "we're just missing one person" Angel said as she closed her eyes, Vegeta looked down at her and frowned when he felt a familiar chi "who's missing Angel?", Angel's eyes shot open as she tried to move out of the arms holding her, when she did she saw...

* * *

hey guys sorry for not updating sooner have been busy recently but here you go R&R thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update this hope you enjoy it thanks Angel Leon Rose

* * *

Angel smiled and hugged Vegeta she felt Goku hug them then she felt another set of arms around her, Angel saw Gohan stood by her bed, sighing he walked over and hugged them all which made Angel smile "we're just missing one person" Angel said as she closed her eyes, Vegeta looked down at her and frowned when he felt a familiar chi "who's missing Angel?", Angel's eyes shot open as she tried to move out of the arms holding her, when she did she saw...

Angel looked over at Trunks and blushed bright red "Trunks, hey what are you doing here?" Trunks glared at his father and Angel's family "I came to see how you were and I find you like this, what the heck Angel I was only gone less than a week, does you mom know about this?" Angel looked away from Trunks unsure of what to say.

Trunks glared at his father as he tightened his hold on Angel, Gohan was the first to move he walke dover to Trunks and placed his hand on his shoulder "look Trunks you've got the wrong idea here let us explain what has happened this week" Trunks shook his head and pushed Gohan's hand from his shoulder "No I don't want to hear any crap from any of you, I want to hear it from Angel and you've got a lot of explaining to do Angel".

Angel looked over at Trunks her eyes tearing up, she moved out of the hold of her mates and stood up, "fine we can talk but not here" Trunks nodded and followed Angel out of the window once they left Vegeta walked over to the window when Goku grabbed his arm "get off of me Kakarot" Goku shook his head and pulled Vegeta close to him he whispered into his ear "let's leave them be Vegeta, they need to talk you can stay with us".

Vegeta groaned as Goku licked the shell of his ear, Goten blushed as Gohan grabbed his through his jeans "big brother" he gasped out as Gohan kissed his neck and jaw, Vegeta could see the two and blushed slightly "mm, Vegeta, like what you see, my two sons, do they make you hard" Vegeta bit his lip as Goku rubbed him through his jeans Vegeta didn't know what to do, he knew he wasn't gay but they were turning him on and it worried him.

With Angel and Trunks

"so tell me what is going on? Trunks asked as they floated over to ocean, Angel stared ahead the sun had slowly started to set which cast an awry of lights over them, Trunks looked at Angel her skin glowed her eyes burning with hidden emotion Trunks's breath caught in his throat as Angel turned to him, Angel's whole body seemed alight as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry Trunks I never thought my, now our lives would change so much in the span of a week, It's scary to think about it now" Trunks frowned as Angel descended to the waters below, he followed her, Angel stopped when the water brushed against her feet, Trunks did the same and watched Angel as she tried to think "after my 18th I found these marks on my skin and your dad told me what they were, there a symbol of my Saiyan mate but since I'm the last female my body didn't know what to do and it connected to each Saiyan male on earth".

Trunks started dumbfounded then Angel continued "since then well I've umm you know, had sex with them but I was so lost in what was happening to me I forgot all of my sense of right and wrong and It hurts Trunks to think I've betrayed not only you but your mom, my mom our families".

Trunks hovered over to Angel and wrapped her up in his arms as she let her tears fall, after a few minutes Trunks pulled back to look at Angel, the sun was now half gone behind the waves of the ocean, the lights played over Angel's skin again, Trunks smiled slightly "well if that's what's happened then I'll forgive you, even if I don't get the Saiyan race thing it's out heritage Angel so we should honor it, even if I have to share you" Angel sniffed and smiled.

Trunks wiped away the stray tears as they ran down Angel's cheeks "we should head back" Trunks said after a few more minutes, Angel nodded "i hope they haven't killed each other" Trunks laughed "knowing my father maybe" Angel frowned and hit Trunks lightly as she floated away from him Trunks followed her but Angel moved again the two played a quick game of catch me as they made their way home.

When they got back Trunks was beyond shocked when he saw Goku deep throating his father, Angel went into her room like their dads weren't in the middle of something, as Trunks walked into the room he saw his two best friends having sex over Angel's desk, Trunks blushed red as Goten moaned wantonly, he blushed even more when he heard Gohan say "that's it Goten moan like the little whore you are" Angel pulled Trunks over to the bed and the two sat down.

Trunks didn't know what to do he just stared at his girlfriends family as they pleasure themselves, his head snapped to the right when he heard Goku and Vegeta moan loudly, Angel sat at the top of her bed while Trunks was in the middle, "Trunks relax will you" Angel said as she tried to pull his arm that's when Trunks realized how tense he was, he tried to relax but his body wouldn't move.

Angel shifted closer to Trunks and kissed his neck "relax Trunks, you'll feel better" Trunks looked at Angel he bit his lip as he saw Angel's eyes were burning brightly again but with her own light not the suns, his sun, his whole world held in her gaze.

Trunks relaxed under Angel's gaze as he leaned forward and kissed Angel's soft lips the two moaned softly as they kissed, the rest of the world faded into the back ground as Trunks ran his fingers through Angel's hair.

The two didn't notice the similar grins on the faces of Goku, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta, the four stalked quietly over to the pair and blindfolded them, Vegeta cuffed Angel's hands behind her back and whispered in her ear "hush you'll be fine we just want to play my lil Angel" she shivered and moaned as Vegeta kissed and licked her neck.

Goten held Trunks hands behind his back as Gohan put the handcuffs on him Goku whispered in his ear "calm down Trunks it's just us" Trunks did as Goku said but was still aware of where Goten and Gohan were but he couldn't tell were Goku and his father were but got it when Angel moaned out her father's name.


End file.
